nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V79
Nintendo Power V79 is the December 1995 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest on it's cover. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES games and only the top 10 Game Boy games and top 5 Virtual Boy games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Killer Instinct *# Chrono Trigger *# Donkey Kong Country *# Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest *# Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Donkey Kong Land *# Tetris *# Arcade Classic 3: Galaga + Galaxian *# Killer Instinct *Virtual Boy *# Mario's Tennis *# Galactic Pinball *# Mario Clash *# Virtual Boy Wario Land *# Red Alarm Out of Control The first article in the magazine showcases the first look at the Nintendo 64 console, controller and game cartridge. Super NES ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' The first Super NES article is the cover story, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. The 16-page article provides details and statistics for the characters and items, and also has World Maps for different areas. ''Earthworm Jim 2'' The next featured game is Earthworm Jim 2. The article only provides a quick preview of the upcoming game. ''Waterworld'' The next SNES game featured in the magazine is Waterworld. The article has maps for Stages 1, 2 and 3. (This game ended up getting an exclusively European release.) The Sports Scene This article reviews a number of different Super NES sports games, including: NBA Give 'N Go, Frank Thomas Big Hurt Baseball and NFL Quarterback Club 96. ''WWF Wrestlemania: The Arcade Game'' The next game reviewed is WWF Wrestlemania: The Arcade Game. It lists profiles for each wrestler. Virtual Boy ''Virtual Boy Wario Land'' The Virtual Boy article talks about Virtual Boy Wario Land. It has maps for 5 different Stages. Epic Center This article would give strategies for certain role-playing games. Some of the games listed here included Sid Meier's Civilization and Secret of Evermore. Take 2 Reviews Take 2 Reviews were brief 2-page previews of upcoming games. The Super NES games featured in this issue are P.T.O. II: Pacific Theater of Operations, MechWarrior 3050 and Urban Strike. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Doom (SNES), Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (SNES) and Mortal Kombat II (SNES and GB). Game Boy ''Vegas Stakes'' The first Game Boy article discusses Vegas Stakes. It gives an overview of each card game. ''Mortal Kombat 3'' The next article is about Mortal Kombat 3. It has a few strategies for defeating certain fighters. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (SNES), NBA Give 'N Go (SNES) and Virtual Boy Wario Land (VB). Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Frank Thomas Big Hurt Baseball (GB), Toy Story (SNES), Tetris Blast (GB), and Waterworld (GB), which ended up getting cancelled in North America. Category:1995 Nintendo Power volumes